A Simple Love
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot] Sasuke has wanted a simple love for a long time. Who could ever want such a thing? He finds a person who thought would be the last person that she'd talk to, and she surprises him, and you, too. It's a SasuHina story. Yup. Please review!


**A Simple Love**

**A/N: **By far, the most unusual pairing I have ever written. It's probably the most unusual pairing you've even read about, yes? Well, I hope you enjoy this unusual story…

**Note:** This is written as if they were about their 20s, okay?

If Sasuke ever wanted a thing called love, he would want it to be a simple kind. A love so sweet yet simple, showing affection that doesn't overwhelm one. Being that his heart was an entirely different kind, it'd be pretty hard to find such a simple love. Who would he want to be with? Some fangirl off the streets? I don't think so. This story begins with Sasuke meekly sitting on a bench at the local Konoha park. He didn't do anything, really. He sat, looking down at himself, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't really thinking of much, just possibly about how his future would turn out.

Suddenly, footsteps were coming toward him. He didn't feel like looking up, for he didn't want to see who wanted to approach him. It was probably some love-hungry girl, attempting to confess their feelings to Sasuke, but actually, it was someone else. Someone unusual, especially this person had always been eyeing Naruto her whole time as a shinobi.

"Hi…S-Sasuke…" Hinata Hyuga stuttered. She twiddled her fingers as she lightly sat next to Sasuke, keeping her distance, just to be safe.

Sasuke didn't move. He was like a statue. Then, he slightly turned his head toward her, and Hinata flinched.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Did I disturb you?" Miss Oh-So-Shy stammered nervously. "I j-just wanted t-to tell you s-s-something!"

Sasuke lifted his head up, and fully turned it to see her face. A little stunned by her interaction with him, he finally wanted to say something.

"What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked. "I don't mind you telling me…what is there to say back, anyway?"

Hinata turned pink, and twiddle her fingers even faster. "Um…I-I wanted to say…u-ummm…"

"What, what is it? Don't just keep stuttering," said Sasuke, trying to be patient with Hinata. "Is it about Naruto?"

"N-no!" Hinata exclaimed. "I-I could never tell how I felt about him…and now…that love, that flame has never ignited. It's just so painful…to realize that a person isn't smart enough to know that someone was so in love with you."

Sasuke stared at Hinata, as she spoke with such an innocent and brittle voice. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. Why would she tell this to _Sasuke_? Why him? Is she turning into just another fangirl like all the others? Bewildered, Sasuke continued listening to Hinata's speech. What else was there to do?

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke…but I just wanted to let you know that so many people admire you. Some even claim to be so in love with you, yet they don't know a single thing about you. I think you've known this for a long time."

_"What is Hinata trying to say?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Love is such a complicated subject," Hinata continued. "It involves so many elements…with the idea of two people showing much attraction between each other, how much you s-show it…everything. Why can't it all just be so simple?"

Sasuke blinked as he heard that last question. She, as well, wanted a simple kind of love. Had he been blind after all these years? All he ever wanted was a simple love, and Hinata was looking for it, too. He was in so much disbelief that his body turned almost frozen, breathing heavily, as if he was short of breath.

"Oh, I must be annoying you…" Hianta said, voice breaking. "You have nothing to say to me, right? You must think that I'm just one of those other girls that-"

Sasuke stopped her panicking and put his hand on her back. He pushed her toward him, and her face landed on his. A kiss ended Hinata's quest for simple love, and Sasuke ended his, also. He let go of Hinata, who was leaning on him, and she sat a closer distance to him. Her face was beet red, and she held her finger toward her lips.

"A simple love is what _I_ want," Sasuke answered. "Who would ever think that someone like you…of hidden beauty and innocence, would look for such a thing like that, too?"

Hinata couldn't say anything to him. She was still in major shock from the kiss.

"After all these years, I've never thought I'd fall for a girl like you…" said Sasuke. "Together, you and I can live a happy life, with a love so simple, I will promise to keep it simple. Would you like that?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who was half-smiling. "Y-y-yes…I promise to keep it simple, as well."

The two embraced each other romantically, holding each other in their arms. Sasuke and Hinata finally found what they have been looking for: A simple love.

**A/N:** Okay, I took an extremely risky pairing and put it into a story. I would like to know what you think about this. Any sort of review is fine with me, I'm totally cool with it. Thank you for reading! (And for some, possibly, thank you for _surviving_.)


End file.
